


Q&A

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hobbits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah asked the oddest questions after sex.  “If you were going to be cast into Star Wars, who’d you want to be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own either. Don’t know if they have sex. But if they did, I’d appreciate pictures. No money being made. Sue me if you wish, but all you’ll get is my collection of Pez dispensers.
> 
> Written many moons ago, all mistakes and typos are belong to me.

Elijah asked the oddest questions after sex. “If you were going to be cast into Star Wars, who’d you want to be?”

It would have been easy to laugh at the manchild. His face still red from exertions both pleasurable and strenuous perhaps made more pleasurable because of the strain. Skin still slick with drying sweat and come, but still he babbled. Mumbled in that voice that was no longer Frodo’s but wholly Elijah’s.

“Do you think there’s a mathematical equation to determine how fast a parsec is?” Sometimes the questions came immediately after sex. The sheets still twisted around both their bodies, hair sticking up in odd peaks and sticky with substances better left to the imagination.

There were times when his mouth would press into the hollow where the sharp wings of shoulder blades met, not talking, not asking questions, just tasting. Sharp clever teeth and fingers reaching inside to extract and twine the ends of an orgasm from somewhere deep inside. Somewhere past the physical, guttural slide of skin against tongue. As pleasurable as those were, are… Time and sensation confused.

Orlando didn’t mind the questions. The inane and asinine questions either panted out after Orlando was quietly kisssucklicking his way back up Elijah’s body. Or the equally tangential queries as Orlando pushthrustcame inside him.

Orlando didn’t mind the questions. His fingers threading through Elijah’s sweat soaked hair, eyes usually closing quickly after asking the silly questions. Collapsing on tangled sheets smelling like sex and a mingled perfume of fabric softener and smoke. He would smile to himself watching the red fade from Elijah’s skin, the quiet murmur of questions slipping somewhere into the dark. Orlando’s breath would even out slowly, hand resting possessively on a pale wing of hip. He would feel the press of the smaller body against his chest and then he would let his eyes close.

“Dom?”

A soft whispered huff of breath across Orlando’s chest, followed by a fleeting press of soft hot lips against his skin. Then nothing, but the silence punctured by the even breathing of sleep.

Orlando didn’t mind the questions.

Except when he did.


End file.
